All I'll ever be
by CrazyWriter18
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick and tired of being overshadowed by her six brothers, all she wants to do is be liked for who she is and she especially wants to be noticed by a certain famous wizard. This is a cute romantic fic with a strong message. please review
1. Dear Diary

Dear

Diary

All I'll ever be is one of seven, that's all I am; one of seven Weasley children and that's all I'll ever be.

I'm the youngest in our family, the first girl born in it for several generations but big deal, that doesn't make me special; being a girl doesn't make someone who they are, does it?

All my life I've been over shadowed by my brothers and I hate it. When I'm with them it's like I'm invisible because nobody usually notices me. I want to be somebody the people notice, someone who people are interested in because it case you haven't noticed I'm the opposite of that, I'm someone that you just walk past without even knowing they are there. I long to be some one who everybody wants to be friends with but most of all I long to be an individual, I don't want to be one of seven Weasley children. I want to be one on my own, just Ginny Weasley a person who everybody notices.

It's horrible being so invisible when you want a guy you like to notice you, it doesn't help that this guy is my brother's best friend, his name is Harry Potter and he is so dreamy.

I remember the first time I saw him in kings cross station, I'd heard of him before than of course but I didn't know how nice and good looking he was.

Who am I kidding? He'll never notice me, I mean I'm just a silly little girl, he'd never want to go out with me but maybe if I was a bit more I don't know; confident or more of an individual, do you think he would notice me then?

I don't want to be one of seven Weasley children all my life and don't get me wrong; I love my family. It's just that there is nothing about me that is really all that special. I mean I'm not particularly pretty, I'm not that smart and I'm not that funny. I'm just me; Ginny Weasley, one of seven Weasley children and that's all I'll ever be.

From

Ginny

Ginny then shut the diary she had been writing in and placed it on her bedside table. Then with a sigh she hurried down stairs and went to join the rest of the Weasley clan. 'Harry should be arriving soon' she thought as she stepped into the dinning room 'But what am I thinking? He'll never notice someone like me'

She then crossed the dinning room and entered the kitchen where her mother was stood magically cooking the dinner with her wand. Ginny forced a smile on her face as her mother turned to look at her "Hi mum" said Ginny "Anything I can help you with?"

Note: Well that's it for this chapter, this story is only going to be about three chapters long but the other two chapters are going to get longer. If you liked this story check out my one about Neville called "In my father's footsteps" Please review but no flames, thanks.

Next chapter: Not so invisible

Preview of next chapter: -

"Hi Ginny" said Harry as he turned to face her, Ginny's heart skipped a beat. 'Wow' she thought 'he does notice me after all'


	2. Not so invisible?

Ginny's mother turned to look at her and smiled, "You can set the table Ginny" said Mrs Weasley with that she turned back to Ginny and carried on magically cooking the dinner. 'Mum never asks the boys to set the table' thought Ginny 'I hate being the only girl' Ginny then opened the cutlery drawer to get the knives and forks out.

After Ginny had set the table, she headed upstairs to see what everybody else was up to, Ginny was half way up the stairs when she heard a loud bang that seemed to have come from Fred and George's room, Ginny ran quickly up the rest of the stairs and then flung the door open to Fred and George's room. "What has happened now?" Said Ginny as she entered a room full of smoke, Fred and George who had been trying to waft the smoke out of the open window turned towards her. "Ginny close the door" shouted George "Do you want mum to see the smoke", Ginny did as she was told and then looked around the room, "What happened?" said Ginny, Fred and George looked at each other strangely "Unfortunately you have to be this tall?" said Fred holding his hand out just over Ginny's head "For us to tell you" said George finishing off his brothers sentence.

Ginny felt outraged "Stop leaving me out just because I'm the youngest" said Ginny angrily, Fred and George just looked at her amused, "We're not" said George, Ginny looked at them disbelieving "It's because you're the shortest" said Fred with a laugh, Ginny scoffed at them and then without another word turned and left the room.

'It's so unfair' thought Ginny 'I hate being the youngest', Ginny then walked down the landing towards Ron's room and when she reached the door she gave it a small knock. When there was no answer Ginny hesitated then turned the handle and pushed the door open, "What do you want?" said Ron who was lay on his bed, Hermione was on the floor next to the bed and they were both writing on pieces of parchment. "What are you doing?" said Ginny, Hermione looked up annoyed "You've just made me write it down wrong" said Hermione crossly. Ginny looked over at Ron "We're trying to do our homework" said Ron frustrated, Ginny started to laugh and went over to sit on the bed next to Ron. "You doing homework?" scoffed Ginny "There's more chance of Fred and George becoming prefects" Ron turned towards her with a frown on his face. "I thought Snape's assignment was due in second potions lesson back" said Ron "But Hermione's told me it's due in first potions lesson back and it's a really long one as well"

Ginny gazed at her brother sympathetically "Do you need any help?" said Ginny and Hermione suddenly looked up at her. "Help?" said Hermione "No offence Ginny but this is sixth year potions work, your only starting fifth year this year" Ginny stood up looking at them both really upset. "I was only trying to help" said Ginny miserably then she walked to the door and left the room.

'It's not fair' thought Ginny 'I wish I was smarter' Ginny made her way downstairs and as soon as she reached the bottom she heard voices in the hall, "Harry" Ginny heard Mrs Weasley say "We weren't expecting you until later" Ginny made her way into the dinning room miserably 'Great' thought Ginny 'Another person who won't even care I'm alive'

Ginny entered the kitchen where she saw Harry being hugged by her mum, once her mum had let Harry go she turned around and spotted Ginny in the doorway "Ginny" said Mrs Weasley "Just in time to put the dinner out" Ginny turned away from her mother to hide her rage 'That's it mother' thought Ginny 'Just call me Cinderella it's not like there are other people who can do it for a change' Mrs Weasley left the room to call everyone to dinner leaving Ginny to carry the dinner to the table herself.

Ginny made her way over to the plates of food that were lay out of the counter and began to carry them into the dinning room, Ginny had to come back for more plates and on the third time there was only a plate of bread to carry into the dinning room. Ginny had just picked up the plate and was about to take it into the dinning room when she saw Harry was talking to her dad. 'That's right' thought Ginny 'Just ignore me, not like I matter or anything'

"Hi Ginny" said Harry as he turned to face her, Ginny's heart skipped a beat. 'Wow' she thought 'he does notice me after all' Harry smiled at Ginny and Ginny was so thrilled she dropped the plate of bread she was carrying. "Ginny!" said Mrs Weasley who had just come into the kitchen "Watch what your doing!" Mrs Weasley raised her wand to the smashed plate and pieces of bread all over the floor and the plate instantly repaired itself and the bread flew back on to the plate. "The floor is clean" said Mrs Weasley to Harry "And I've cast a cleaning spell on the bread so it's not dirty" Harry nodded. Ginny went to pick up the plate full of bread again but Mrs Weasley grabbed it, "I'll take it Ginny" said Mrs Weasley "You'll probably drop it again" Mrs Weasley then turned around and walked out the room. Ginny made a face at her as she left and Harry started to laugh, Ginny turned to look at him surprised "You make me laugh Ginny" said Harry and Ginny's stomach felt as if had just fell three hundred feet. "Where's Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry, Ginny didn't answer and just stood there smiling. "Erm Ginny?" said Harry "Ron and Hermione where are they?" Ginny suddenly seemed to come to her senses "There up in Ron's room" said Ginny "doing homework apparently?" Harry looked at her puzzled and Ginny just grinned. Harry then picked up his trunk and started to move towards the stairs, 'I can't believe he noticed me' thought Ginny 'bet he thinks I'm an idiot now though for dropping that plate' Ginny stood completely still frowning and lost in her troubled thoughts. Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen at this moment, "Ginny" said Mrs Weasley "What's the matter?" Ginny was just about to respond when a loud bang came from upstairs, Mrs Weasley looked at Ginny puzzled then hurried out the room. "WHAT AN EARTH HAVE YOU DONE NOW?" said Mrs Weasley from the bottom of the stairs, Ginny stayed where she was listening to her mother shout.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT" Ginny heard her mother yell "THERE IS SMOKE COMING FROM YOUR ROOM AND YOUR TELLING ME IT'S NOTHING!" Ginny walked out the kitchen and in to the garden 'Don't mind me' thought Ginny 'I'm fine mum, just little old invisible me that's all, nothing to worry about' with this Ginny set off down the garden path and if anyone would have seen Ginny at that moment I think they would have stopped and asked her what was the matter or perhaps offer her words of comfort but as no one was around to witness this sorry scene; Ginny Weasley walked down the garden path completelyunnoticed.

Note: Well I hope you liked that chapter, the next chapter is going to be really sweet and romantic. Please review but no flames please.

Title of next chapter: Perfect Ginny!

Preview of chapter:-

"If I wasn't here anymore nobody would notice" said Ginny, she looked up at Harry through watery eyes, "I'd notice Ginny" said Harry. Ginny shook her head sadly "Most of the time I feel like I'm invisible" said Ginny, Harry said nothing; he just looked at her for several minutes. Then Harry suddenly did something that made Ginny feel like she was anything but invisible.


	3. Perfect Ginny!

"GINNY WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Mrs Weasley from the kitchen "DINNER TIME" Ginny sighed and got up from where she had been sitting under the old oak tree in the back garden 'I'm surprised my mum even remembered me' thought Ginny, she then wiped her tear stained face with the sleeve of her cardigan and slowly began to make her way towards the house.

When Ginny entered the Dinning room she saw that everybody was almost half way through there dinner already. "Ginny where were you?" asked Mrs Weasley "We've nearly finished!" Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and sat down in the only empty chair at the table. 'I was only in the back garden crying my eyes out' Ginny thought as she helped herself to some roast chicken 'No big deal'.

Ginny was just about to reach for the boiled potatoes when she heard someone say her name, "What did you say Ron?" said Ginny as she turned towards him. Ron who was in the middle of shovelling pieces of chicken into his mouth looked up. "I dumdum day mufhin" said Ron, Ginny looked at him puzzled. "I fink e woz Darry" continued Ron trying to swallow his food so that Ginny could hear him better. Ron then opened his mouth to repeat what he had just but Ginny decided it was best to stop him. "Erm thanks Ron" said Ginny "I think I got it" she then looked over at Harry who had been waiting for her to realise it was him who had said her name. "Did you say something Harry?" said Ginny trying hard not to blush, 'Get a hold of yourself girl' thought Ginny 'He doesn't like you so just get over it'. "I asked if you were alright" said Harry "Only you look like you've been crying" Ginny tried to muster up a smile with great difficulty "Yeah" Ginny lied "Erm the sun was in my eyes before when I was walking in the back garden and err I have hay fever" Harry looked at her puzzled then he turned his attention to the window and saw that it was dark outside. Harry then turned his gaze back to Ginny but she had already started another conversation with Hermione.

"So have you finished your potions homework?" asked Ginny, Hermione looked up from her plate full of food and frowned "No" said Hermione "I can't find a thing about it in our potions book and I think it's because the book we need to do it is the one we need to buy for sixth year" Ginny tried to look like she found the subject fascinating "Really?" said Ginny in a strange voice that was not her own. Ron who was sitting next to Hermione had been listening to what they were saying "Just like Snape" said Ron angrily "Give us an assignment that's impossible to do without a book we don't have" Hermione started to laugh as she stared at Ron. "What's so funny about that?" demanded Ron thinking Hermione was laughing at what he had just said, "You've got gravy all around your mouth" said Hermione giggling; Ron used his sleeve to wipe his mouth. "Oh Ron don't use your sleeve" said Hermione smiling; she then picked up a napkin off the table and began to use it to wipe his mouth. Ginny just turned away from the both of them 'That's right' thought Ginny 'It's not like I was involved in the conversation anyway I just started it'. Ginny couldn't take it anymore, she'd had enough, and she jumped up from the table so quickly that Hermione gave a start next to her. "I've just got to get something from the kitchen" Ginny said but no one paid the slightest bit of attention or even acknowledged they heard her and nobody even notices as Ginny hurried out the room. Nobody that is except Harry who had been watching Ginny closely and had seen her leave, without a word to anyone he got up from the table and headed into the kitchen. Harry entered the kitchen just in time to see a mass of red hair flying out of the kitchen door, he hesitated then making up his mind he crossed the kitchen and headed straight out the back door after Ginny.

Ginny who had not seen Harry follow her sat with her head in her hands; once again under the old oak tree at the back of the garden; it was her favourite place to go when she was upset and Ginny thought of it as her sanctuary. To Ginny it was a safe place to go when she just wanted to be alone to think about things without being disturbed. This time however Ginny was disturbed from her thoughts, she was disturbed by Harry's voice calling out her name; Ginny listened.

"GINNY!" shouted Harry "I KNOW YOUR OUT HERE BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE OUT HERE YOU ARE" Ginny giggled quietly to herself but then stopped. 'Go back inside' Ginny thought 'I don't exist remember; I'm just invisible' Harry didn't go away but carried on searching around the garden for any signs of red hair. "Ginny is that you?" he said spotting something moving near a bush, he moved towards the bush "I only want to talk to you" said Harry as he edged nearer but then Harry jumped backwards as a small little gnome ran out of the bush. "Ouch" said Harry angrily; the gnome had just run towards him and bit his leg. Then the gnome just looked up at Harry as if waiting for something, "Well I don't want to talk to you" said Harry massaging his throbbing leg and then he heard giggling coming from the old oak tree just to the right off him. Harry walked towards it though he was now walking strangely from the pain the bite on his leg was giving him, "Ginny is that you?" said Harry and when he got no response he sighed, "Ginny if that is you" said Harry "Please could you let me know save me getting bitten from another gnome" Ginny hesitated then popped her head from around the oak tree. "I'm here" said Ginny "And don't worry I won't bite you" Harry grinned at her but his grin soon faded when he saw that she had been crying.

Harry walked around the tree to where Ginny was and sat down beside her, he looked at her for several minutes and it was then Ginny realised that here she was in front of the guy she had a crush on with a tear stained face and watery eyes. Ginny quickly wiped her face with the sleeve of her cardigan and then turned to look at Harry who had been staring at her the whole time. "What?" said Ginny as she saw Harry looking at her, 'He's probably thinking how pathetic I am' Ginny thought miserably 'I bet he has come out here just to have a laugh at me' Harry however did not laugh and just continued to look at Ginny strangely. "I told you about my hay fever" Ginny snapped but then she regretted it; 'It's not his fault I'm invisible' she thought'.

"Well I've never seen you so much as sneeze before" said Harry "and now your telling me you've suddenly caught hay fever" he did not look amused as he said this but Ginny gave him a dirty look anyway. "So you going to tell me what's the matter?" said Harry, Ginny looked away from him and tears began to form in her eyes, 'Just tell him' Ginny thought 'No wait he'll think I'm stupid oh to hell with it, he can't think I'm more stupid than he already does' Ginny turned to look at Harry with her eyes still watery and took a deep breath; 'here goes nothing' she thought.

"I'm sick of being treated like I'm invisible" said Ginny, Harry looked surprised at Ginny's words. "What do you mean?" asked Harry looking at her carefully, Ginny knew it was now or never so she summoned up her courage and came straight out with it. "Nobody notices me at all" said Ginny sadly "They just ignore me and it makes me feel like I don't matter; like I might as well be invisible" Ginny couldn't go on after that she was trying so hard not to cry but it was no good, she looked at Harry with tears in her eyes and tried to read his expression.

The look on Harry's face surprised it because it almost looked as if Harry was upset too but there was something odd about the way he was looking at Ginny but she couldn't figure out what it was. Something about the expression set upon his face and the emotion in his eyes that not only showed sadness but love; there was so much love in Harry's eyes and if Ginny would have not been so upset she might have realised this but because she was too blinded by her own grief it went unnoticed. If only Ginny could have read Harry's mind at this precise moment she would have known that this boy that she had loved for so long didn't think she was invisible.

Ginny however was too busy lost in her own miserable thoughts to notice anything around her in fact I don't think Ginny was even aware of Harry being there at that moment in time. 'I bet he thinks I'm really pathetic now' thought Ginny 'I wouldn't blame him for laughing' What Harry did next surprised Ginny to say the least instead of laughing at her or walking away he reached for Ginny's hand and held it in his own. "But Ginny you do matter and nobody thinks your invisible" said Harry "well at least I don't think that you are"

Ginny looked down and noticed that Harry was holding her hand; she smiled slightly. Then Ginny look towards the house in which she had grown up; 'I've lived in that house all my life' thought Ginny 'but it doesn't feel like home, home is not where you feel like an outsider or where your own family treat you like stranger. Home is where you feel loved not invisible' Ginny then realised Harry was still beside her holding her hand 'He's not running away' thought Ginny and she instantly felt a bit better.

'Maybe I'm blowing this whole thing out of proportion' thought Ginny 'of course my family love me but then why do they always ignore me?' Ginny's could no stop the tears falling from her eyes no matter how hard she tried too. Harry just sat there the whole time watching her feeling helpless. 'What should I do?' thought Harry 'Tell her how you feel you idiot but maybe it's the wrong time; she's too upset'

"If I wasn't here anymore nobody would notice" said Ginny bringing Harry out of his thoughts, she looked up at Harry through watery eyes, "I'd notice Ginny" said Harry. Ginny shook her head sadly "Most of the time I feel like I'm invisible" said Ginny, Harry said nothing; he just looked at her for several minutes. Then Harry suddenly did something that made Ginny feel like she was anything but invisible.

Harry leaned towards Ginny, Ginny looked puzzled and surprised as Harry did this but before she could utter a single word; Harry kissed her. At that moment Ginny forgot about everything, she forgot about how sad she was feeling, how everyone always ignored and she even forgot why she was there under the oak tree in the first place. All that Ginny Weasley knew was that Harry Potter was here beside her and that he was kissing her. Ginny's heart leaped with joy, Harry Potter was actually kissing her, Harry; the only person she had ever loved, the only person she ever could love and the only person she ever would love. Unknown to Ginny Harry's mind was whirling as well; all he could think of was how great it felt to finally be kissing her, to finally be so close to her; to finally be doing what he had dreamed about for so long but had never plucked up the courage to do until now.

When the kiss finally ended Ginny looked at Harry and saw that he was looking at her like he'd never looked at her before. There was so much love in Harry's eyes, so much happiness and Ginny smiled like she had not done for the longest time. Ginny's smile was not forced nor was it fake; for the first time in what seemed like forever; Ginny Weasley felt loved. Harry and Ginny stared at each other for the longest time without saying anything, they just looked at each other like they were the only two people in the world and Ginny began to think that maybe thinks would get better after all.

It was Ginny who broke the silence first as she looked at Harry frowning, "Why Harry? Why did you kiss me?" asked Ginny and even though she had a feeling what the answer would be; she knew she had to hear it from Harry's lips. Harry smiled at her lovingly "Because I wanted too" said Harry and Ginny was still not satisfied though she felt like she was just about the luckiest girl in the world at that moment. "But why?" asked Ginny once again "I'm not that special, I'm not that great. I mean I'm just me; Ginny Weasley" Harry let go off Ginny's hand and wrapped both his arms around her waist; Ginny thought her heart would explode. "And what's wrong with that?" Harry asked, Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut her off. "What's wrong with just being Ginny Weasley?" said Harry, Ginny thought about it 'What's wrong with me' thought Ginny 'Hmmm I wonder if he's got enough time for me to tell him everything that's wrong with me. This is crazy; Harry Potter is here with his arms around me and I'm still not happy. There's just now pleasing me is there?'

"I'll tell you what's wrong with that" said Ginny "everything. I mean that's it, I'm just Ginny Weasley and that's all I'll ever be just, not that pretty, not that smart, not that anything; all I am is just Ginny" Harry started to laugh after she had said this and Ginny felt like punching him though she knew she never would be able too. "Ginny you don't have to be any of that stuff. You don't have to be super smart or anything like that and who says your not pretty?" said Harry, Ginny was so shocked and completely thrown by what Harry had just said that she just remained speechless and for a moment or two Harry thought she had been petrified. "You mean you like me because I'm me?" said Ginny blushing, Harry watched her for a moment. 'She is so pretty when she blushes' thought Harry 'I can't believe she thinks so little of herself' Harry had fallen in love with Ginny during fifth year and his love for her had only increased since. In Harry's eyes Ginny was everything and he wanted her to know it too.

"Ginny" said Harry "To me all you'll ever be is perfect. I love everything about you from the way you laugh to the way you talk; everything that makes you; you. That's the reason I love you; not because of everything your not but for everything you are. To me all you ever need to be is Ginny Weasley" Ginny could think of no response to this; 'I can't believe he has loved me all along' she thought 'Harry likes me because of who I am; he doesn't think I'm invisible'

"GINNY" shouted Mrs Weasley from the back door of the kitchen "HARRY? Are you out there?" Ginny jumped up and so did Harry. They both looked at each other and then without a word started to walk back to the house. 'All I'll ever be is me' thought Ginny but then as she caught Harry's gaze and he smiled at her; Ginny knew that just being herself would be enough. After all in Harry's eyes 'All Ginny ever would be was perfect' and Ginny knew that was more than enough for her.

End of Story

Note: Thanks for reading my story, please review and if you really enjoyed this story then why not read the sequel to it. All I'll ever be 2 is called "When I'm with you" check it out.


End file.
